


What are you doing?

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-29
Updated: 2002-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, I am not insane. Yes, I am on monkey crack. Just a little bit of humor from the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you doing?

**Author's Note:**

> Um...This is going somewhere, I think ^_^ There's a sequel in the works. Sorry it's so short, it seems all of my Smallville things are coming out that way. Some longer things are slowly coming about in my hard drive. 

## What are you doing?

by MidKnight

[]()

* * *

Title: Chocolate Syrup and Stripping  
Author: MidKnight  


"What are you doing?" 

Ok, so maybe it wasn't exactly the most intelligent thing that had ever come out of Clark's mouth, but considering what he was seeing, well, it wasn't really his fault. 

"Clark?! What are you doing here?" Lex jumped, his angle on the bottle of chocolate syrup changing in shock and the dark liquid trailed down his neck and across his pale chest. Clark just stood there dumbly, his arms full of crates of apples. "Shit!" He reacted to the cold of the chocolate suddenly and slammed the bottle down on the counter. 

"I came to deliver the groceries." Clark replied indignantly, settling down the crates. He eyed Lex's dark purple pair of vinyl pants and gulped hard, before looking away. "What happened to your shirt?" Lex glanced down, as if suddenly realizing it was gone. 

"Don't know." He answered, shrugging. "Must have lost it somewhere. Ah!" He cried, realizing. "Back at that club; it was amature stripper night." 

Clark's mind sort of froze up and Lex went back to drinking out of the bottle of syrup. 

"Why are you drinking that?" 

Lex shrugged. 

"Tastes good." 

"Are you drunk?" The teen demanded. 

"Only a little." He held the bottle out to Clark. "Want some? I'm pretty sure you won't catch anything." Clark laughed, but pushed the bottle away. "You should come to amature stripper night some time." 

"I don't think Mom and Dad would like that." Clark reminded his friend. In response the billionaire shrugged and then licked the bottle of syrup in a very non-kosher way. He felt his cheeks heat in response and looked back to his boxes of produce. The very boring boxes of produce. He shrugged. "Oh well," Kent managed to produce a wicked grin. "Have to start acting out sometime." 

In response to that Lex started choking on the syrup. Clark laughed before breezing out the door, and getting into the truck. 


End file.
